You look so good in blue
by xx-Oni-xx
Summary: Mary is a less than popular high school student. It doesn't help that everything she does just adds a layer to the my-life-sucks cake. Desperate for a change, Mary ventures into the world of popularity like she was stumbling in the dark.


You Look so Good in Blue -- A harvest moon Fanfic

**You look so good in blue -- A Harvest Moon Fanfic**

Author's note: Do you remember me? With nothing less, nothing more? Yeah, I didn't really like the direction that story was going in that much. It seemed…rushed. And the plot was overused. I might re-write it later, but I'm not sure.

All of the chapters in this story will be named after lyrics from Fall Out Boy (the title, too), since they're really my inspiration. There might even be snippets of the lyrics in the story. When I'm done this story, I'll go over and explain each title.

This story might move up to an M rating, depending where it leads to. Also, lots of Easter eggs will be in this story. Might make a contest, too.

I do not own Harvest Moon. Or Fall Out Boy. Though it would be cool if I did. I would have them follow me around in school, read me bedtime stories and sing me to sleep. And I would have them delivered to me in a box. Haha. ;

**Chapter 1: I'll keep singing this lie if you keep believing it **

_Hello, you've reached 572-314-1323. The Williams family is not home right now. Please leave a message after the tone._

_Beep._

_Omigosh, you whore. What is wrong with you? This is going to spread so far, you dirty little slut. You better believe it, you--_

Before she could finish, the girl on the receiving end picked up the phone, smirking sadly.

"Shut up," she said calmly, slamming the phone down on the reciever.

This wasn't the first time Mary received messages like this. It was 1 week after it had spread. She approached the problem coldly, like she knew it was coming. Like she knew she was nothing but a piece of crap just waiting to be stepped on. But part of the reason she didn't care was because of her laid back attitude. Her new favourite saying—"It's all good, homie"—has saved her a lot.

Mary reached up into the old wooden cabinet, searching for something. A bottle. Pulling it out, she sighed as she walked over to the sink and poured a cup of cold water for herself. Ironically, the bottle in her hand read "THIS MEDICATION IS NOT RECCOMENDED FOR YOUTH". But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

_Sometimes we take chances, sometimes we take pills._

Mary smiled as she pulled the earphone out of her 1 ear, leaving a quiet Patrick singing until she shut the iPod off. Apart from the pills, that was something else that made her vanish into the crowd. Music was her life. It was all she had left, really. She would drown out her parent's arguments with the poppy riffs and deep lyrics. _Just keep the shit coming, _she would say to herself, turning the volume up on her iPod. But it had to end eventually, right?

_I can't live a lie anymore._

Popping a pill into her mouth, Mary took a swig of water before swallowing down roughly. She could feel the tablet force itself down her throat, making its way into her stomach.

And then it started.

She started to feel light-headed, and then dizzy. Plopping herself down on the couch, she waited as confusion took over her body. Confusion, feeling as though she was paralyzed, and then stiffness. _I'm going to die. I'm going to freaking die. _Mary started to panic, scratching at her skin and feeling as though her body was set on fire. But then came pleasure, and all seemed well again. Better than well. _Wonderful._

Mary smiled widely, not even noticing her mother walk into the house. She was bruised, as always, but something seemed peculiar about her at that moment. It seemed as though a look of concern had washed over Anna's face, something that didn't happen often. Eyeing her daughter, and the bottle of pills on the table, Anna stood stiffly.

"Mary," She said coldly.

Mary looked over at Anna, her delayed perception failing to take note of her mother's expression.

"What is it, mom?" Mary said with slurred speech.

Anna pointed at the bottle on the coffee table with a shaking finger. "What are you doing with my medication?" She sniffled. Tears started welling up in her eyes, also something that did not happen often. Mary saw this, and with a clumsy attempt to get up, she walked over to her mother.

"Hey," she said, patting Anna's shoulder, "It's all good, homie"

Anna started to cry.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**3 months earlier**

_Tornadoes and Hurricanes._ No. _Unicorns and Other Mythical Creatures. _No. _Running Techniques. _No. _Nuclear energy. _A-ha! Mary shook as she grabbed the book from the top shelf.

"You alright up there?" Rick asked, his back starting to buckle from Mary's weight. The chicken farmer offered to be her stool for a second, but Mary just thought it was a cheap excuse to look up her skirt. Regardless, Mary did what she needed to do.

"Here's your book!" Mary said as she jumped off of Rick. He was sweet, that guy, and he was the only guy that ever paid attention to her.

Rick blushed, clutching his back like an old man. "Thanks," he said, rushing out of the library. Before he could go, though, Mary grabbed him.

"Wait," she said, catching up to him, "Can I walk to the ferry with you?"

Rick looked back at the girl, feeling pity for her. "I guess," he shrugged.

Mary just smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was springtime in Mineral Town. The remnants of the crisp winter air still wafted through the city, waking the birds and squirrels from their winter slumber. It was sheer beauty. The morning sunrise, the busy people, and the green grass; everything was perfect.

"Hurry up," Rick said, annoyed, "we're going to be late,"

Mary sped up to match Rick's pace. It had been a silent walk form the library to Rose Square, and the only words spoken were hellos to random villagers. They were heading down the beach stairs, now, being careful as to not let the muddy sand stain their uniforms.

The ferry was nearly full by now, filled by the young people of Mineral Town. It was bigger than the regular boat usually at the dock, and on the sides it read "St. Joseph's Secondary School" with a horse beside it. It was filled with slutty girls from Mineral Town and the next island over, Fraisville. Not to mention the number of Axe-ridden guys on it. An asthmatic's nightmare.

Mary ran to catch up with her friend, Ann, who was waving frantically from the inside Laughing, Mary sat beside her.

"Looks like you got lucky today, huh, Mary?" Ann said, her tom-boyish features not matching up with her schoolgirl uniform. She asked the principle for pants instead, but all he did was laugh in her face, mumbling some crap about how she wasn't a lady. Ann flipped him off when he went back into his office.

"Yeah, Rick's sweet," Mary murmured, her face turning poppy red, "Too bad he doesn't pay too much attention to me,"

"Awww, yes he does!" Ann said, patting her shoulder. Mary sighed as the boat started moving. It took about 15-20 minutes to get to the mainland.

"Whatever," Mary said, "What did you do after your dad kicked me—I mean _politely _asked me to leave the Inn last night?" Ann chuckled.

"Sorry about that. My dad can get stressed sometimes," Ann replied as she glimpsed out of the inner-cabin window, "Eh, I didn't really do anything. Just the usual—helped with the Inn, stuff like that,"

"Sometimes I feel kinda sorry for you, Ann," Mary sighed, "you get pushed so hard. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I just feel like I'm going to burst. But it's a good experience. It feels nice to help out with the family. Especially since it's only me and ol' daddio," Ann replied.

"And Duke too," Mary giggled, "He's always there," Ann burst out in laughter.

After they calmed down, it was silence again.

Mary sighed as she propped her elbow up on the window-ledge. The sea was so beautiful in the spring. It glittered as if it was a liquid crystal, the occasional patches of land sprouting with colour and life. Though, not many people from the school seemed to grasp the idea of such beauty. Mary snorted in disgust. They were so ignorant, so _foul._

But the thing was she wanted to be just like them. She wanted to be careless, to have a new boy hanging on her arm every week. She wanted to have fun at all the parties. She wanted the whole school to gawk at her.

She wanted to be beautiful. Just like the sea.

It's not like the other kids gave her a hard time. The thing was, they didn't give her _any _time at all. They would just walk past the bespectacled girl, laughing and gossiping about this that didn't interest her. Ann was the only one she had. When prom time came around, Mary still had a sliver of hope left. Only to be crushed by the weight of reality.

High school is cruel. But the truth is, high school never ends.

For the rest of your life you're trapped in the confines of pressure and reputation, always feeling the need to step up to the plate. To be better. To be beautiful. Mary wanted a change. The reality, however: Seasons change, but people don't.

For the rest of the boat ride, Mary ended up dreaming.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Crap, Ann!" Mary grumbled under her breath, wincing at the pile of books scattered across the hall. Though Ann did a great job keeping of keeping the Inn sqeaky clean, she was freaking horrible at keeping the small locker in order. Sheets of paper glided across the hallway, and Mary could hear the giggles of peers as they passed the mess. She groaned. She was going to be late for class.

Mary hastily grabbed the notebooks and papers off of the ground, stuffing them into the locker while cursing under her breath. _Oh Ann, what you're going to get for this._ For all Mary knew, Ann was probably chatting with her guy friends while walking to class. A wave of envy hit the bespectacled girl at the thought. At least Ann had other friends, whether they were guys or not.

_That's the way life is. And that's how it always will be. _Mary sighed. Sometimes she just wished for a change.

Closing the locker, Mary picked her stuff up from the ground and hurried to class, only to hear the chuckles and chatter of several bone headed jocks around the corner. _Shit. _Unlike the other students in the school, they gave her attention. Oh yes, plenty of attention. Mary sighed.

_Brian._

He was one of the jocks. The worst of all. He pushed people around, smuggled vodka into the school and made never stalled to reduce you to a whimpering pile of the floor. He made sure to give 'special' attention to Mary. He smiles at her evilly whenever he sees her and slams her against the lockers when they're walking through the halls. Among other things. Mary gulped. _Oh shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshi—_

High school is just cruel. _So freaking cruel._

As Mary rounded the corner, she tried to make herself seem invincible. She landed softly on her black leather shoes, hoping somehow her skin would blend in with the pale hues of the lockers. From eyes closed to fingers crossed. Mary broke her eyes open once she was in clear view of the guys and sighed. There was really no use lying.

"Hey, Mar,"

Mary started to tremble a bit. She could feel the venom burning in his voice. Sort of like nails on a chalkboard. Only sharper. Brian whipped his head back to his buddies and gave a look with his icy blue eyes, signaling them to go.

Walking around the girl, Brian gave a cruel kind of grin. He was quite handsome, Mary had to say. His almond-brown hair spiked up from his face slightly, complimenting his clear, tanned skin and masculine features. _Too bad he's a freaking jerk._

Brian smiled again, this time letting his pearly white teeth show. He put his hand on her shoulder, making Mary tremble even more violently. She was wordless, thoughtless. The only things going through her mind were feelings of fear.

With his one hand on her shoulder, he pushed her against the lockers gently. Smirking, he brought his free hand to his pocket, where he drew out a silver object. Mary's eyes grew wide in realization. A pocket knife.

"See this, you little freak?" His breath against her skin made Mary shiver, "If you make one sound, I'm going to…" he chose his words carefully "do something that you'll regret"

He didn't have to say anything more. Mary was already paralyzed in fear. Breathing heavily, she nodded her head.

Smirking, Brian started to nibble at her neck. Mary couldn't believe what was happening. The cold metal blade against her throat was enough to tell her to stay quiet, never mind the feelings of shock and fear. She wanted to scream.

He moved up from her neck to her lips. The kiss got deep and involved. Mary started to sweat. She wanted to break free and return to the comfort of a classroom. But somehow, a feeling of lust washed over her. Lust mixed with fear. What a wonderful combination.

The thing was, she never got that kind of attention from a guy, ever. It was the truth. She wanted him. She needed him. In a sick way, she was enjoying herself. Brian's eyes lit up as she started to kiss back.

I _love this._

She loved being touched and kissed. She loved being needed. She just wanted attention, and she got it. With a blade pressed against her throat. It was terrible, but it felt _so damn good._

_She was enjoying rape?_

Rape wasn't the right word for this. It was bittersweet. She couldn't help herself, but she wanted so bad just to run away.

"Mary!"

Brian broke away from the kiss and locked eyes with the redhead running down the hall. Flipping the blade back into his pocket, Mary felt a sense of relief. But in the back of her mind, she was cursing Ann for interrupting their moment. She always had to ruin everything.

She watched with glassy eyes as Brian ran away. Everything was a blur. She heard Ann's heavy footsteps come up from behind her. A hand. Arm. _Something _over her shoulder. Her heart beating through her chest. Tears running down her cheeks. Nothing. Nothing mattered. Sobs of another person. Soothing words cast like a spell. Questions Mary couldn't comprehend. It was too much.

Her own footsteps running out the doors.

--

**Heh, kinda bordering between Teen and M, huh? Well, tell me what you think the rating should be. **

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
